camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Felinson
Personality He is cruel and aggressive. Extremely angry over the loss of his sister, he is unwilling to trust a lot of people. He is distant, and save few can get him out of his depressed, wrathful state. History Jennifer Felinson was a failing musician, when she felt the urge to do more for her country, and became an army nurse. While serving in multiple battles in Africa and the Middle East, she met Lt. Arthur Reed. They fell in love very quickly, and not long after, she conceived twins Logan and Megan. At that time, Arthur revealed who he really was, and they went their separate ways. Logan and Megan weren't liked in their family. Sure their mother loved them, and their grandmother, but all other adults and children who could comprehend what happened considered them demon spawn of the horrible man that left Jennifer. So they really only had each other, which fueled their compassion and protectiveness of each other. Growing up, their mother had trouble with funds, but still miraculously managed to provide for her children. Even when money was tight, she would continue all the lessons Logan and Megan took as children. Eventually they were both very skilled at archery, fencing, tae kwon do, and jujitsu, and could play many different instruments. It was about their 13th birthday when they were attacked by their first monster. Walking home from the movies, they were caught in an alley, and when they took up defensive positions, the harpy revealed herself and attacked. After initial fear and panic, they ran home. Once arriving, Megan was knocked down by the harpy when Logan attacked head on with the prized katannas that were above their fireplace. He was surprised to see that instead of having an iron blade, the blade instead had a bronze glow to it. After finally defeating the monster, their mother, who just arrived from the supermarket, revealed everything to the twins. They decided to wait until they saved up enough money for the plane fare for Megan and Logan before setting off to find Camp Half-Blood. When the time came, Megan's fear of hights got the better of her, so instead of taking a plane, and not having anyone in the family who would/could drive them to New York, they made the trek from Florida to New York by bus. Regretfully, because they were always short on money, Jennifer wasn't able to drive them to the camp because she wasn't in possession of a car. It took them about a week, but they finally made it to the camp having fought only a Mormo on their journey. After just a few days, the twins were claimed by their father. Skip ahead about a year. Logan is walking by the lake, when he hears a girl screaming. he runs over, hiding behind a tree, and watches as a girl missing one arm is violently raped. When it is over, she struggles to stand, and he see's that it is his sister, Megan. She then gets brutally decapitated. Fuming with rage, he charges, and loses the following fight. Broken and wrathful over the murder of his twin, Logan trains and plots revenge in the extreme against the two guys that killed her. A few months later, while walking through the forest, Logan is shot at with a crossbow, and is horribly bloodied and wounded in the ensuing skirmish. He is left for dead, but the goddess Nemesis, feeling pity on the boy for not being able to exact revenge for the death of his sister, comes to him and gives him the gift of immortality, turning him into a revenge nymph. Powers Offensive: # After receiving a wound, they are able to empower their next successful attack, causing it to do more damage than it normally would (for revenge) Supplementary: # They are able to empower a wounded ally with the fervor to achieve revenge upon the one who wounded them; this effect greatly increases the strength and speed of the ally when they fight the one who wounded them until revenge is achieved. Passive: # If someone is wronged, a revenge nymph can aid that person in getting revenge on whom ever wronged them # They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs # As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. Traits: # They are quick to want revenge when they are wronged in any way # They know when someone has been wronged Category:Male Category:Demigods Category:Children of Ares Category:Shadowwalker1299 Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Logan Category:Felinson Category:3 Month Power Category:M-ika